Writing My Hearts Chords
by FlippingThroughMemories
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a 16 year old girl who wants to go to see 'CardCaptor' in concert. Unfortuantly she might not be able to go see them,but will someone from the band see her first? Also what kind of life will she lead now? Rating may change in futher chp


_"There's a place in the world were you feel loved and respected;but there's also a place in the world were you feel alone and forgotten. This is a story about how i feel in love with someone."_

The school bell echoed throughout the school building,telling pupils it was time to go home. Teachers gave sighs of relief as they pack away their things. It was finally the end of school and time for weeks of no pressure.A girl with short brunette hair,stood leaning against the lockers. She blew air into a chewing gum;making it into a bubble. It popped alot,but she repeated it over again,until the person she was waiting for turned up.

The person she was waiting for was a girl about the same size as her. She had long hair and it was hard to tell wether it was blue or purple. She wore the same school uniform as the other girl. For girls it was a light green skirt,with a white blouse and a light green tie. It was optional wether they wanted to wear the slightly darker green jumper. The brunette smiled and pushed herself forward from the locker.

"Its finally the break Sakura-chan." The girl spoke as she flipped her long hair back.

"HAI! I wonder whats going to happen Tomoyo-chan?" She cheerily questioned.

Tomoyo looked at her with a motherly smile. When she was looking,something on Sakura's bag caught her eye.

"Ah! Isn't that the new mascot for the band 'CardCaptor'?" She fired out.

Sakura twisted her bag closer to her to reach her keyring. She rolled it around between two of her fingers until it unhooked off her bag. Tomoyo held out her hands to see it,whilst Sakura continued searching through her bag;just to pull out another keyring. Her friend looked at her baffled.

"Is that another one?"

"Sure is! Its Kero-chan's true form Cerburus i think its called? He's meant to be the guardian of their music,but he hides his-self in the plush toy. I think its kind of cute how a boy band has made this kind of thing up." She spoke half fantasied.

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Shouldn't we get going now Sakura-chan...we're the only ones here." She sighed funnily.

Sakura looked with a blank expression and blinked twice. Her head moved side to side;there she saw nobody around and she heard nothing. She grabbed her keyrings back and shoved them in her bag;and held Tomoyo's hand. They both laughed as they ran out from the school.

* * *

The two friends walked side by side with each other laughing and joking,as they walked down town. They stopped outside a music shop and both gawked at the advertisement in the front shop window. They couldn't believe it;'CardCaptor' was coming to their hometown. It was a once in lifetime opportunity. The thing was, they lived on a small island with a population of about 1000 people. They always got things delivered to them,but never had they had a concert in their town. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled widely.

"Look the concert tickets are really cheap to!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura zoomed at the price and screamed. She held her arms out and grabbed Tomoyo's hands and started jumping around. The atomsphere soon turned gray,it looked like Tomoyo had spotted something. Tomoyo stopped jumping around and was soon followed by Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...you can't go." An awkward tone came out.

"Why not?" She spoke baffled.

"Because your working that day."

"EH?"

She flipped around and read the small print. It was on at 9:30pm on friday and that was when she was in work. She fell infront of the window,whilst producing a screetching noise as her hands slid down the window. Tomoyo's phone rang off.

"Hi"

"Yes.."

"I'm in town with Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Okay..see you in abit."

She ended the phone call and placed her phone into her school bag. Her face saddend as she saw the depressed Sakura. She touched her shoulder.

"I have to go now Sakura-chan. I'll see you soon okay?"

"..."

No reply was given,so Tomoyo left without saying another word. Sakura sat up and looked around,every store was closing;and she saw people from her school walking out of the music store with concert tickets. Even an old woman passed her adoring her concert ticket. Suddenly a bright spark lit up Sakura's face.

"Dad should let me off! Its a concert,of course he will!" She outburst to herself.

She got to her feet and started to run back to her house,which was used as a cafe aswell. It was a pretty plain cafe,it was a wooden builing with many sliding doors. She peeped her head around the door and saw her brother serving people at the tables. She trotted over to him with a werid face.

"Che..che.. Touya... is dad upstairs?"

A tall boy turned towards her as he placed a glass down.

"He's upstairs. But he's not in a good condition,he strained his back this morning and he can't move so well. So i'll need you to help me more than usual." He spoke in a dull tone.

"What! I can't its..."

She was cut off by her brother.

"No buts or can'ts!"

He looked up towards the stairs.

"Go talk to dad about it. I'm busy,but i think he's going to say the same thing."

Sakura began walking up the dreaded stairs,wondering what he was going to say.

* * *

**Will she be able to go to the 'CardCaptor' concert? Or will her dad reject the thought and make her work through the concert?**

=O) Okay first chapter updated.. i tried to keep stuff from the orginal CCS in this story..hehe

^^ anyway R&R and i hope you all like it because i would love to continue the story.


End file.
